Public Displays Of Dorkiness, pt 3
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Sorry bout that delay!! My Internet was out for awhile, but...here it is.... TK goes to a jock party and tries to make peace with Kar Kar.


dedicated 2 kale. Oh yeah, I tend to stay away from spellcheck for I-dont-know-why.  
  
Sorry this wasnt out earlier. I didnt have interent for a week or so, and I'm uploading this at a friends house. ANYWAY did you see the totally Takari episode today? I am takari crazed right now, i'm hopingh i can finish part four this weekend! See--they care for each other, it was so darn sweet! Kawaii! Takari Forever!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF DORKINESS, pt 3  
  
TK was walking through the halls of school, right after school, a remarkable feat for one such as TK Takaishi. In truth, he was upset. Kari hadn't talked to him since that Sunday morning at Tai's, and TK was really upset about it. She hadn't even bothered looking at him, or answering all those messages he had left on the Kamiya answering machine. It was very difficult for TK, and he had decided to blow of b-ball practice for a little soul searching, in the halls of Odaiba High.  
  
In case it isn't so obvious, TK was watching Oprah yesterday with his mother.  
  
Anyway, TK was passing through A wing, when suddenly, he found it. His soul. In the Media Room, where the newspaper was being put together. TK entered, glanced around. "Hey," he announced. At the sound of his voice, heads turned and mouths opened.  
  
"Please, TK, help us," they begged. TK was startled because it was almost in one voice.  
  
"Er, okay," TK answered, raising an eyebrow. One of the newspaper people turned to TK and handed him a neatly typed sheet.   
  
"We need all the info here Monday Morning first thing, in a neatly typed article, no space, 1 inch column, size twelve font, courier new," the guy said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. TK was briefly reminded of Joe before someone else came up and put something else in TK's hand.  
  
"Here," she said, "you'll need this."  
  
"What for?" TK asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you're assignment is to go the pre party game tomorrow right before the big game. Its very exclusive, and only one reporter is allowed in. You'll need a camera too, and we can sort that out too. Anyway, present this pass at the door of Cameron Spinelli's, and you're all set. They're expecting one of us, but if we send TK-" the girl shrugged, "then maybe they'll actually buy our paper. Besides the usual reporter for this assignment is out, and none of us can make it tonight. Can you please, please....try?"  
  
"Okay," replied TK," but I need a camera. And do you guys have the guest list?" Multiple cameras were thrown in TK's direction, and TK nearly fell over. Why did they ant his help so much? I mean, he wasn't that popular! A guy handed TK a paper. TK scanned the names. Football players, first and second string. Cheerleaders. More popular people. It was basically your average snob party. TK gritted his teeth. The basketball team didn't receive this much attention, and they had a much better winning streak! Still a but pissed, TK took off, waving good-bye to his newfound buddies. He was still concentrating on the list. Then he noticed two things. Names, rather. Davis Motimiya, close friend; and Kari Kamiya, senior cheerleader. Close friend, eh? More like fellow jock, TK thought bitterly. Casual dress. I can do that.  
  
***  
  
TK stepped out of his newly washed Integra. His wore khakis and a yellow Mecca longsleeve shirt. A stylish bag thrown over his shoulder contained extra film, a notebook, pens, the assignment sheet, and the party guest list. His camera was in one hand. TK tucked his keys into a pocket and headed up the walk to Spinell's front floor. He rang the doorbell, and someone threw it open. It was Jordie, one of Cameron's flunkies. TK handed him a press pass and gestured to his equipment, and was able to pass through.   
  
TK wandered around, and looked at the expensive dishware and furniture. He wandered into the trophy room, where Cameron was with a few other people. "This trophies were all earned with honesty," Cameron announced. He nodded at TK and continued his bragging. Dear God, TK thought, this guy is worse than Davis is...  
  
TK went into the dining room, where a buffet had been set out. TK licked his lips. He didn't have the enjoy the whole party, but still, the food could make up for that... TK made up his mind and headed for the table. "TK!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Kai?" TK asked, looking up insurprise. Kai Healy was the younger brother of Keokie Healy, who was the drummer for Matt's band. [They're completely works of my imagination, of course.] "What are you doin here?"  
  
"Well," Kari began," I'm the younger brother of a once football legend at Odaiba High. Only I decided to play basketball. They hate me, but I'm a legacy." Kai nodded. "Yup, thats what I call family ties." He stretched and yawned. "Keokie told me to go anyway. To tell them that the football legacy he had set up has crashed and burned miserably, and that they completely suck. So, how are you?"  
  
"Ummm..." TK paused. He laughed, suddenly. "I wish Kari was here."  
  
"I know you do," Kai said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "She is, probably talkin to Cameron or Davis or someone." Kari paused, scanning the room as he sipped his soda. "You SO like her," he added. In a very, very fruity voice. Kai started to laugh manically. "I'm playin.."  
  
"Um...right..." TK glanced at Davis. "So I guess that theres no reason for me to be here except for this favor I'm doing for the press club."  
  
"TK? Good with words?" Kai asked. Kai paused, as Davis spotted the two and walked over. "Sup Dais."  
  
"Hey," TK said glumly.  
  
"Kari likes me!" Davis screeched, and ran off.  
  
Kai and TK looked where Davis had been for a few minutes. "Ooooookay...understood that one," Kai muttered.  
  
"......WHY THAT DIRTY LITTLE BAS--" TK started.  
  
"The REASON," Kai wisely interrupted, "why you chose to some in the first place was to spy on Davis and Kari, not do a favor for the Press Club, none of whom you really know anyway. And you, apparently, aren't doing such a good job."  
  
TK hung his head. Then he lit up. "Good point!" he yelled to Kai as he went off.  
  
Kai coughed. "Hey Kari...what's up?"  
  
"Why did you tell TK I was here?!" Kari demanded. "I...I..."  
  
"Like him," Kai said teasingly. Kari glared at him menacingly...and Kai rushed off...running his butt off. He reminded himself not to tell TK that through their conversation, ol' Kar Kar had been standing behind them...the entire time.  
  
***  
  
Kari stopped and walked back to where she had been standing. Davis rushed up to her. "Kari! Kari!" he yelled ecstatically. "KARIIII!"  
  
Kari blushed brightly. Davis was a good guy, maybe a bit full of himself, but why did she agree to going to this snob party with him? She had decided she didn't like him anymore. "Umm...Davis?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah?" Davis asked, eager to do her bidding.  
  
"I have to go to the...bathroom..." Kari excused herself and left, in what she hoped was the general direction of the bathroom. Why oh why did she have to fight with "him"? It wasn't just that day that they had fought; they were constantly fighting in Kari's mind.They fought like her heart and mind, one wanting to go toward what the world thought was right for Kari, and the other going for what Kari thought was right for herself. But it was tiring, and Kari simply couldn't stop. He stood there, beckoning to her, telling her to come with him, and flying off with her to a place where Kari could find peace. It would be better than any heaven, and he would be there for Kari to hold onto, dream about, live for.   
  
Kari and made up her mind, even though her mind didn't really agree with her. So she begged and pleaded inside, begged for her mind to like him too, just like her heart had. And thats what Kari did. Kari sat on a couch for a few minutes, regaining her composure and hoping no one saw the single, lonely tear trail down her face as she stood up.  
  
"The brain plays tricks on you... so believe in your heart," Tai had told her once. "Your heart will always tell you what's right and what's wrong. You just have to listen to it."  
  
***  
  
TK stopped, mostly cause he couldn't find Kari. And then...it was her...  
  
Standing there like it didn't matter what happened, who saw her, what she did--she stood there, tears falling almost invisible down her cheeks. Her arms hanging at her sides, hair flowing perfectly.  
  
TK's breath caught in his throat and he gaped, taking a shaky step forward. "Kari," he whispered to lovely girl in front of him.   
  
"Hi, TK," Kari whispered, and her voice was not bitter. It was soft and musical, playing over TK's ears like a harp to an angel's. Tk nearly coked.  
  
"Kari...I'm sorry for what he said," TK said shyly, but, hopefully, managing to keep his the rest of his dignity.  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Kari replied, eyes shining.  
  
"Kari...please don't be mad...but I think, I think, that I like--"  
  
"KARI THERE YOU ARE!!!" Davis yelled, coming right between Kari and TK. TK tried not to look so angry, but he was,. He faltered a bit, and took a step back. "I've been looking everywhere for you!!!" Davis bellowed. "HEY TA HOWD YOU GET IN HERE??!!?!?!"  
  
TK gagged, and coughed loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room at the moment. "I'm fine, Davis," he answered quietly.  
  
"THATS COOL!!" Davis yelled still shouting. "You must be the only basketball player here! Besides Kai, of course! Where is her, anyway?!"   
  
Kai stumbled in behind TK. "Here!" he yelled, then ducked behind TK as everyone turned to look at him. TK groaned inwardly. Another side of his dorkiness-unveiled especially. for Kari. What a horrible night, TK thought. Kari shows up with Davis, I meet Kai, the clumsiest basketball player there ever was, Davis makes such a fool of himself I feel sorry fro Kari, and... I get all shy once again in front of Kari. And to think I was sooo lucky to get in here...  
  
"Right..." TK said, slipping quickly out of the room. Tk went into another, nearly empty room, and wrote down some notes for his article. TK was kind of mad. Mad at Davis, mad at Kai, made at the Newspaper Club, mad at Kari, mad at himself. He just didn't understand what was what and wanted to go home, get into bed, and not wake up until this nightmare was over. Kari would have run off with Davis, Kai would have decided to join the football team, and his mother would have given him a Miata and a later curfew. TK would then move him and his lovely new car down to some sunny, Pacific Ocean Island and spend the last of his dorky years there in complete paradise without a worry in the world.  
  
"Some fantasy," Kai snorted, sitting next to TK. "You said the whole thing out loud."  
  
"Oh, shit," answered TK unenthusiastically. "Wow... didn't know that one..."  
  
"Y'know what really sucks?" Kai asked. TK looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Besides the obvious," continued Kai. "Its that whenever you're around Kar Kar, you totally freak out. I mean, old saying, but you make a complete dork of yourself and run off. You have to be... smoother around the chicks."  
  
"Like you would know," TK pointed out. "Anyway, I;ve noticed that, but its just something Kari does to me sometimes." He sighed. "Women. Are. So. Confusing."  
  
"Yeah," chimed Kai. "Anyway, are you going to the game?"  
  
"I HAVE to," TK answered. "For the newspaper. The stupid newspaper article."  
  
"Hmmm," mused Kai thougtfully, "Think you can get me seat behind the cheerleaders?"  
  
TK groaned, shoved Kai, and went outside to his car.  
  
***  
  
hours later  
  
"That must have been the worst game in history..." Kai mumbled.  
  
"We won," TK reminded him. "You think football in general sucks."  
  
"I know," Kai sad sadly. "Mom and Dad want me to retire from my point guard star position into a second string football loser. There's Keokie now..." Kai disappeared into his older brother's Camry.  
  
TK sighed and walked to his car in the lonely, quiet darkness of the evening. He was going to go home and have a nicecup of coffee, and write this dumb article before he forgot about it. He slipped into his car and put the started it up. Just as he was pulling out of his space, someone ran up to the passenger side door and banged on it loudly. "Wha..." TK stammered, leaning forward and unlocking the door. Kari fell onto the seat, panting slightly. TK smiled a bit when he saw her. "Need a ride... ?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." Kari hopped into the car, turning her head so she wouldn't have to face TK. The car was silent, except for the radio playing softly in the background. It was on a jazz station, and TK found himself soothed by the rhythmic music. He slowed to a stoop in the parking lot of Kari's apartment building.   
  
"Do you want me to walk you up?" he asked tentatively. Kari paused, thinking it over for a second, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah...TK...I think I would like that." TK got out of the car as well and started to walk Kari to the apartment building. She wore her green pleated cheerleading skirt, and her legs were long and graceful looking, but obviously incredibly strong. Her Green and white sweater had the words Odaiba High Tigers stitched on it. Kari was shivering. She pulled her hand up and let her hair fall freely from its scrunchie onto her shoulders as they neared the front door. He held it open for Kari and watched as she walked in.   
  
***  
  
Kari felt TK move next to her as they continued silently up to Kari's apartment. They stopped near the door. "TK..." Kari said, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yeah?" Tai asked.  
  
"TK, I'm sorry... for getting so mad at you..." Kari said, choosing her words quickly.  
  
"Me too..." TK gave Kari a slight smile, then leaned forward to give Kari a friendly little hug.   
  
Kari was shocked a little bit, but she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him back, relaxing into his embrace. She suddenly realized what she was doing and almost immediately jumped back. "Sorry," she stammered.  
  
"Its okay," TK told her. "Hey uh... we're planning a picnic for tomorrow, at the park.... I'll...."  
  
"Call me," Kari said, smiling. TK was always so... DORKY in front of her it was almost funny. But it was cute, too. "Okay, TK, thanks, I'm glad we're friends again, though."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Kari, with a sudden impulse, leaned up and gave TK a short, chaste kiss on the cheek. Without another word, she dissapeared into the apartment.  
  
"Idiot," grumbled TK to himself, walking slowly and dejectedly back to his car.  
  
***  
  
Once home, TK took a quick shower, thinking about what had just happened. Kari was no longer mad at him. He was going to write an awesome article on the football game's preparty, and Kai hadn't broken anything. Not bad after all, TK realized as he pulled on his pyjamas.   
  
He went to his bed and flopped down on the soft mattress, thinking. His hand reached towards the phone, and picked it up. His fingers easily dialed the numbers from memory.  
  
"Hello, Kamiya Residence, Kari speaking..." Her soft voice was like pure music to TK's ears.  
  
"H-hi, Kari. Tomorrow...the picnic?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, TK," Kari spoke knowingly. "Wouldn't dare. When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Whoops, TK realized, a bit too late.  
  
"I KNOW that," Kari said. DORK DORK DORK TK screamed at himself.  
  
"I mean, its at 11.30 or 12, and we'll be there awhile. At the park. We can walk over, I guess."  
  
"Sure!" Kari said happily. "Will you come over and walk me?" she blurted suddenly.  
  
TK froze. regaining his dignity, TK finally responded, "Yeah, I'll be over there. Um.... good night, Kar Kar."  
  
Kari giggled slightly. "'Night, TK."  
  
TK hung up, a peaceful smile etched on his face.  
  
***  
  
Kari hung up and giggled. TK was so cute! He was really sweet too, and was a total romantic sweetie. Now... to work on his public presentation. Kari knew TK tended to act clumsier around her, but she just wanted him to relax and be normal. "Picnic," she realized...  
  
Davis will be there, too.  
  
Oh....shit....  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Okay.  
  
And dont worry, Kai and Keokie will NOT be regular chracters.  
  
And for any fans of my fanfictions, my site is almost ready, and it contains my very best and very exclusice fanfics ^_^ cody rocks.  
  



End file.
